


贤妻良母

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 假设史蒂夫跟冬兵在瓦坎达养育了一双儿女，在无限战争前，中，后发生的故事。





	贤妻良母

##

疼痛。  
   
   
低头采蜂蜜时被胸前的一点刺痛惊扰，蜂蜜藏在阴凉处密封的罐子里，黑白色的陶罐是不远处邻居送的，蜂蜜是邻居孩子从山上端着跑下来的，巴奇弯下腰掀开蜂蜜上的盖子时，看见那澄黄色浓稠液体上沾了一滴乳白色液体。  
   
   
第二滴，第三滴。  
   
   
他愣了半响才看向自己胸前，红色的布料被沾湿了一大块，因为湿润而变成褐色的衣料上，一滴一滴淌下奶白色的乳汁。  
   
   
“妈咪！”  
   
   
金发碧眼的大女儿从后面的远山坡大喊着跑下来，她的表情愉快的舒展开。  
   
   
因为两位超级士兵的基因，她跑起来快得像一阵小山风，她在山顶上就看到山底下巴奇了，当巴奇转过身时，她向他身上扑上来。  
   
   
她比她严肃拘谨的另一位爸爸热情活泼多了，巴奇用恢复记忆后的脑袋想，这孩子倒是太像他年轻时代。  
   
   
她一跳就跳进巴奇的怀里，巴奇虽然只有一只手臂也能牢牢的托住她。  
   
   
“怎么了？”他尽量温和的问。  
   
   
“小弟弟哭了，我哄不好他。”  
   
   
女儿的嘴角撇下来，好像自己没尽好姐姐的义务似的，巴奇用最稳的姿态把她放下来，女儿才注意到巴奇胸前的异样。  
   
   
“妈咪，衣服湿了？”  
   
   
巴奇捧起蜂蜜，低头想了片刻，决定不对尚且年幼的女儿过多解释。  
   
   
“你弟弟是饿了，走吧，回家了。”  
   
   
自然的陶土制圆顶房屋是没有真正意义上的门的，上次史蒂夫离开之前，巴奇要他在门上装了一块长隔帘，是他从瓦坎达市集上买来的土布，红色紫色黑色条纹，史蒂夫算是半个美术生，还夸他挺有眼光的。  
   
   
“你夸人就只能到这个程度了。”  
   
   
巴奇不介意的笑笑，在史蒂夫匆忙离开之前拂去他渐渐变长的金发上因为攀爬固定帘子而粘上的泥料碎屑，他的动作很轻很温柔，以至于古板的美国队长忍不住双手捧住他那一只手，在手腕上吻了一下。  
   
   
不远处哄哄作响等待的昆式飞行器上，相对背靠着机侧的山姆和娜塔莎不约而同的把目光无奈礼貌同时白眼式的挪向另一边。  
   
   
巴奇柔和的看着史蒂夫在月光下闭着眼的模样，月光下的湖水在此刻格外静谧，最后史蒂夫依依不舍的放开他的手，说那么我走了，照顾好孩子。  
   
   
我会的，巴奇点头。  
   
   
现在他掀开那块帘子，屋里的一切简单又很温馨，但在房子靠近最里面的位置有一张同这里的一切显得格外不同的婴儿床，外面的黑金色条纹中央镂空一个微小的豹神图腾，这是苏芮的发明。  
   
   
巴奇走过去，把困得揉着眼睛的小儿子抱出来，解开胸前的衣领，因为他只有一只手，那块斜襟蓝布成为了孩子吃奶时巧妙的摇篮。  
   
   
胸前的衣襟已经湿透了，乳房又胀又痛，巴奇不明白为何自己是一位男性却能分泌乳汁和生孩子，也许九头蛇在他身体里做了什么他所不知道的实验，就现在的情况而言，他尚且有些感激当初开膛破肚的虐待了。  
   
   
他把乳头塞入孩子口中，男孩子闭着眼就熟练的吃起奶来。  
   
   
巴奇垂着眼看他，额角未束起的棕色卷发温柔的垂下来一缕。  
   
   
女儿趴在婴儿床边双手撑着头看着，半响，有些吃醋似的不知道几遍问巴奇，我小时候，妈咪你也这样抱着我吗？  
   
   
巴奇点头，那时他们在罗马尼亚。  
   
   
— 爸爸呢？  
   
   
“你爸爸那时还没有找到我们，”巴奇看着女儿有些暗淡下去的碧蓝色眼眸，“不过我想他更喜欢你。”  
   
   
史蒂夫在他们在布鲁克林的时候就说过喜欢女儿，在当时的情况下，他们不能结婚，但去过教堂后，他们约定，等巴奇从军营回来，他们就去领养一个女孩儿。  
   
   
他等了七十多年，直到他在罗马尼亚破屋而入的时候，终于见到了他的女儿。  
   
   
巴奇看着女儿的表情渐渐阳光起来，她甜蜜的唇角渐渐带了笑。  
   
   
最后她大度的叹了口气：“没关系，把我多出来的喜欢平摊给弟弟吧。”  
   
   
男孩子吃完奶满足的睡下了，女儿也困得揉眼睛，巴奇叫他们一起睡在那个婴儿床里，苏芮设计了恒温功能，巴奇设定了摇篮模式，走到外面准备做饭了。  
   
   
蜂蜜还摆在阳光下，上面虽然沾了几滴母乳，巴奇拿了木勺子把带了母乳的那几滴蜂蜜勺出来装进另一个碗里，冲了热水，准备孩子醒后喂给孩子们吃。  
   
   
更多的蜂蜜被他和进面团里，他要做大量的蜂蜜面包，送给邻居吃，给邻居家的孩子们当做答谢，更要给马上回来的史蒂夫吃。  
   
   
他只有一只手，准备得很慢，但在瓦坎达，也没有什么能催促他的了。  
   
   
史蒂夫回来的时候是夜晚，他灰头土脸的，身上还带着伤，不愿意给巴奇和孩子们看到，蹲在他们的房子前的小池塘前想洗一洗，抬头却看到巴奇带着女孩子坐在池塘另一边的草坡上。  
   
   
两个人像是早就发现他了，看着头发湿漉漉还在淌水的史蒂夫，女孩子嘻嘻的笑，巴奇的眼神也是带着笑的。  
   
   
于是史蒂夫愣了片刻，严肃的眼神微微柔和了，最后抿起嘴，露出一个忍不住的，柔和舒展的笑容。

##  
   
瓦坎达有全世界最安静的星空。  
   
那是史蒂夫说的，当他们在孩子睡下，并排坐在池塘边的草坪上轻声说话时，巴奇对他转过脸而舒展五官露出笑容的时候，他看着史蒂夫长出一口气往后躺下来，泥土和风尘仆仆的灰尘的无法阻挡他眉眼的英俊。  
   
他躺下，看着星空，巴奇看到他海蓝色的瞳孔闪闪发亮。  
   
他看了一会儿星空，又看了一会儿身边的巴奇，最后他微笑起来。  
   
“我走遍全世界，只有这里有如此安静的夜晚。”  
   
巴奇不怀疑他说的是真话，史蒂夫从不对他说谎，于是他也在史蒂夫身边躺下了，史蒂夫侧过身，看着巴奇微微棕黄色半长卷发柔软的在草坪上铺开。  
   
他偏一偏头，史蒂夫几乎能看到他灰绿色的眼睛里自己的倒影。  
   
除了草丛间爬过的小生物，这里再没有其他了。  
   
“真是个好地方。”  
   
史蒂夫微微撑起脑袋，这里柔软舒适得像家里的铺着干草的床垫，他看着巴奇因为躺下而露出的一块白皙胸脯，意有所指的说，巴奇，我们多久没亲热了？  
   
“儿子出生以后。”  
   
巴奇舒舒服服的躺着看天空，隔了几秒才反应过来史蒂夫在问什么，他缓缓的把头侧向他。史蒂夫原本柔情的眼神有些变化了，巴奇对他挑了挑眉，你要在这里？  
   
史蒂夫笑起来，亲了一下他的额角，顺势扑在他身上，史蒂夫特别重，巴奇被他压得动弹不得，半推半就的嘟哝了几下，被史蒂夫吻住的时候，就没声了。  
   
“……没羞没臊的糟老头子。”  
   
史蒂夫听见巴奇在他耳畔轻声说，热气丝丝缕缕喷在他耳廓上，他像是不好意思似的咬了一下他的耳廓，自己先忍不住笑了出来。  
   
##  
   
睁开眼的同时，暗淡的阴影投遍他的全身，他又梦到巴奇了。  
   
史蒂夫很久没睡一个好觉，这是他最近做过的一个最恬静，最奢侈的梦，以至于他睁开眼的瞬间，泪水顺着眼角滴落于他浓密的金发之间，消失不见。  
   
又是清晨，却是阴天，不再是瓦坎达的阳光明媚，纽约很久很久没放晴了。  
   
连地球都在哭泣，那是娜塔莎说的。  
   
史蒂夫从自己的床上爬起来，他听到隔壁货真价实的哭声，房间另一边木制围栏的婴儿床里，女儿抱着哭闹的弟弟，眼眶通红的看着他。  
   
“爸爸，我不知道他是怎么了……”  
   
史蒂夫对女儿挤出笑容，他摸了摸她的头，把哭闹着的更小的男孩子抱出来，放在臂弯里轻轻的摇晃着。  
   
“我想他大概是饿了。”  
   
娜塔莎不在复仇者大厦，史蒂夫拜托班纳照顾一阵子女儿。博士欣然接受，最近地球上死气沉沉，实在没有他可研究的东西，当史蒂夫抱着男孩子去了公共厨房时，班纳蹲下来，看着揉着眼睛的女孩子。  
   
“你爸爸真不会扎辫子，对吗？”  
   
小女孩露出泫然欲泣的表情。  
   
她不知道究竟发生了些什么，以她的年纪还无法理解。只是忽然多出一只金属手臂的妈咪在临走前亲吻她跟弟弟，说你是大孩子了，要保护弟弟对不对？  
   
“在我回来之前，有事去找邻居大婶，好吗？”  
   
“妈咪要去集市买东西了？那我想要一块鹅卵石！”  
   
她捉着巴奇那只崭新的金属手臂高高兴兴的说。  
   
目送着妈咪乘着国王开来的大铁车离开了，她给睡醒的弟弟热锅子里的羊奶，跟邻居家孩子玩跳格子，可直到周围的孩子都离开了，太阳落下去，妈咪也没有回来。  
   
出什么事了，她走出屋子，听见隔壁大婶惊慌的匆匆忙忙的跑出去，她看着邻居家的玩伴在她面前消失了，她揉揉眼睛，那是在做梦吧。  
   
可妈咪怎么还不回来？  
   
她等了又等，等到弟弟哭了，她不会哄他睡，也不会给他换尿布，跑出去敲邻居家的房门 却也无人回应。  
   
她想，妈咪临走前告诉她要保护弟弟，于是她爬上婴儿床，学着妈咪平时的样子把弟弟抱起来轻轻的拍，可弟弟哭得越来越凶，最后她自己也哭了。  
   
掀开帘子冲进屋子里的，是好久不见了的爸爸。  
   
他一身狼狈，喊着他们的名字，直到确认了两个孩子都还在，他眼神涣散，把他们两个一把抱起来，搂进怀里。  
   
“没关系了，爸爸在这里。”  
   
##  
   
爸爸把她跟弟弟带去了纽约，小女孩第一次看到了新闻里常出现的，现在却是阴雨连绵下的自由女神像。  
   
她趴在飞机的窗沿看外面飞速掠过的景物，飞机里的每一个人心情都不好，沉默的各自坐着，只有娜塔莎阿姨斜斜的坐在她旁边，用手指梳理她的金发，替她编辫子。  
   
娜塔莎阿姨一直很喜欢给她辫麻花辫，此时阿姨垂着眼，两个人都心不在焉，目光注视着独自站在机舱一角的史蒂夫。  
   
“别再追问你妈咪的事了好吗甜心，你爸爸已经够伤心了。”  
   
女孩儿抬眼看向娜塔莎，发现她的眼眶也湿漉漉的，于是她抬手摸了摸她的脸颊，被娜塔莎哽咽着一把抱住了。  
   
娜塔莎阿姨都哭了，爸爸怎么不哭呢，她想。  
   
史蒂夫一手拉着大女儿，一手抱着小儿子下了飞机。  
   
目的地是复仇者大厦，大家都各自回到自己许久不用的单人房间，罗迪不知道从哪里给史蒂夫弄来一架儿童床，安在房间的另一侧。  
   
复仇者总部没有什么玩具，没有什么小朋友，也没有什么人，爸爸一出去就是一整天，有时女孩儿能在睡梦中模模糊糊感觉到爸爸粗糙带着茧子的手指轻轻抚摸过她的头发，但每次醒来的时候，爸爸都不在。  
   
“我不喜欢纽约。”小姑娘赌气的说。  
   
娜塔莎很乐意来照看这两个小朋友，娜塔莎的怀抱又软又香，声音略带性感的低沉沙哑。  
   
她说宝贝，你爸爸是怕看到你们想起你妈咪呢，所以不是不爱你们，理解他好吗？他现在在忙着拯救世界呢。  
   
“等一切结束，你们的妈咪，山姆叔叔，还有你的那些邻居小朋友，他们都能回来了。”  
   
“真的？”女孩子从娜塔莎的怀里抬起头，“他们现在在哪里？”  
   
娜塔莎露出那个有点内疚的表情。  
   
“我不知道，宝贝，”她说，“我真的不知道。”

##  
罗马尼亚的天空，很少有星星。  
   
那是一栋淡灰色的危楼，史蒂夫一眼就认出那一幢楼房，在许多个格子窗整齐划一的暗淡颜色中，他原本紧紧皱起的眉眼舒展开，他望向他记忆里的那一块窗棂，报纸贴满了它的视线所及，在暗色天空下，只有它微微泛出淡黄色的光晕。  
   
巴奇，他的喉咙无声喊出那个早已干涩的名字。  
   
他用最轻，最轻的动作爬上楼梯，他知道彼时巴奇还是那个警觉敏感的杀手，他不想打扰他。  
   
史蒂夫知道，按照正常时间线，他们的正式见面应该在半年之后，他不想扰乱所有的时间线，而有任务在身他亦无法在这一时空多做停留，他只想，看看他。  
   
当他蹲着屋外的低矮阳台上，他听见屋内女儿的哭声，巴奇在说话，像是安抚孩子似的发出咕噜咕噜柔软的喉音。  
   
即使是他一句也听不懂的罗马尼亚语，史蒂夫发现自己已然泪流满面。  
   
巴奇消失后，他哭得很少，最痛苦的时候不过也只是安安静静落下一滴泪，他无法将脆弱在世人面前暴露得更多了，毕竟世上还有那么多人等待他的拯救。  
   
美国队长需要坚强，史蒂夫的心早已随着巴奇的消散碎成千万块。  
   
而在这里，在这个不属于他的时空中，他坐在门的另一边，与巴奇仅仅几张破旧报纸的间隔，他觉得自己早已化为灰烬的凡人之心似乎又一丝丝的粘合了，他听到他的脚步声，隔着报纸看到他模糊的身影，有好几次他的脚步声离门越来越近，他几乎要听到巴奇的呼吸声了。  
   
史蒂夫以坚强的意志，苛求自己不撞开那扇门，冲进房里不管不顾的抱住他，那是他一生的挚爱。  
   
我爱你，他在心里说，直到巴奇关掉灯光的时刻，史蒂夫靠在门上，将这句话在心里重复了无数次。  
   
直到他必须离开的那一刻，他忽然意识到，漫长的岁月中，他居然没有一次直接了当的对巴奇说过，我爱你。  
   
这是一句简单的话，史蒂夫本来就是害羞的人，可这世界上还有谁能怀疑他爱巴奇呢，他爱他胜过自己的生命，为他做了竭尽所能的一切，对他说过无数缠绵悱恻近似于“我爱你”的话，以他二十世纪初的那一套含蓄隽永的爱情观，他曾经以为那是不必要的事。  
   
他站在时空的交错点前回看那一点黑暗中的暖黄色光亮，史蒂夫想，他后悔了。  
   
##  
   
瓦坎达的夜风永远那样温暖柔和。  
   
巴奇低头看着女儿睡眼惺忪的怀抱着那只刚生下来还孱弱的小羊羔，她不愿意放开它，尽管巴奇已经第三次催她回去睡觉了。  
   
我想等一等爸爸，她说。  
   
这只初生的小羊羔，是国王把一对棉羊送给他们后他们养出来的第一个幼崽，女儿看到小羊羔生下来的那一刻激动得都哭了，她小心翼翼的怀抱着眯着眼的小羊崽，迫不及待要给史蒂夫看一看。  
   
巴奇很想告诉女儿，史蒂夫今晚是不会回来的，可他没有说，他用完好的那只手轻轻梳理着女儿渐渐长长的金色头发，在湖面倒映出的月光之下，泛着一层淡淡的光。  
   
那实在是很像史蒂夫的一头金发。  
   
在罗马尼亚的时候，最初每当他抱着女儿出门买水果，小贩总会迟疑的，略带试探着问，您的妻子一定是个金发碧眼的美人吧。  
   
于是这个孤单的，阴沉的，流浪汉般的有男人便在水果丛中抬起头来了，他压得很低的鸭舌帽沿底下面那双美得惊心动魄的灰绿色眼睛发直的往向对方。  
   
那目光几乎带着压迫力，直到对方几乎害怕了，眸子忽然浅浅的弯起来。  
   
“谢谢。”  
   
事实上，他一直这么柔和，很礼貌，于是周围的小贩渐渐的不再怀疑这是一个温柔善良的人了。  
   
也许这只是一个命途多舛，有些落魄的单身爸爸。  
   
“好吧，我们一起等一等。”  
   
夏夜的蝉鸣很盛，事实上在瓦坎达一年四季都是夏天，巴奇静静的坐着，不过半响就听到身旁浅浅的呼吸声，一个柔软的重量倒在他身上，女儿跟怀里的小羊羔都睡熟了。  
   
他小心翼翼的把她和小羊一并抱起来送进屋内。做这一件事对巴奇来说一点不费力，即使半个月前苏芮公主说，他的肚子里又住下一位小朋友。  
   
巴奇还没有把这个消息告诉女儿，即使是超级士兵也有一些对大一些的孩子的羞涩。  
   
史蒂夫还没有回来过，巴奇在绝大多数时间平静的等待着他回来，但这一次，他承认他有些想念他了。  
   
他隐隐的期待着史蒂夫听到这个消息时的反应，惊讶，欣喜还是担忧？  
   
“巴奇。”  
   
巴奇晃晃脑袋，果然是太想念他了，耳边居然出现了幻听。  
   
那个声音比他时常听到的，史蒂夫叫他名字的声音更加柔软，尾音微微带着颤抖，像是他一转身，他的心上人就会出现在他身后。  
   
巴奇有点自嘲的笑着，他转过身，看到了站在他面前的史蒂夫。  
   
“……史蒂夫？”  
   
是他却又不那么像他了，巴奇微微瞪大双眼，夜光下，史蒂夫自从他进入冰柜后就留下的胡子剃了，这让他看起来更年轻，可他遍体鳞伤，总是坚定着目光似乎一夜间苍老了，那双眼睛仿佛盛满了天地间所有的苦涩。  
   
他吞咽着，定定的看着他，一滴泪水从他的眼角滑下，他伸开胳膊，把巴奇拥入怀中。  
   
他从未用这样大的力气抱过他，像是想要把他融入自己的骨血一般，像是痛失挚爱后的久别重逢一般的抱住他，巴奇几乎能听到自己的骨头因为史蒂夫过度的用力发出轻轻的响声，他很想提醒他，小心孩子，可他最后什么也没有说。  
   
伸出他那只仅有的手，轻轻拍抚着史蒂夫的后背。  
   
“来自布鲁克林的小男孩，你怎么了？”  
   
他问，因为他的史蒂夫看起来，就像是失去了全世界。  
   
史蒂夫把头深深的埋在他的肩膀上，眼泪浸透了他的衣衫，巴奇不明白究竟发生了些什么，就像他不明白史蒂夫为何会在今晚突然回来，为何他的制服同他记忆中不同，为何他会如此悲伤，他都不明白。  
   
他只知道，如果史蒂夫需要他，如果这一刻他只是想静静的抱着他，那么，他在这里。  
   
“我爱你巴奇，我爱你。”  
   
他听见他的布鲁克林男孩，像十六岁的孩子一样抽噎着，吸着鼻子哽咽的说，巴奇露出一个甜笑，他永远害羞的小男孩，终于把这句话说出口了。  
   
“我知道。”  
   
“我也爱你，我永远爱你，史蒂夫。”  
   
##  
   
巴奇像是做了一个漫长朦胧的梦。  
   
在那里，天是血红色的，地上像是流淌着氤氲的水，他在这水中漫无目的的走来走去，无论他走到哪里，那空间像是永远没有边界，只有天边那轮弯月，在他身上投下寂寞的影子。  
   
不知过了多久，他醒来，他发现自己又身处于现实世界中，女儿几乎已经长成少女，儿子也已经长大了。  
   
他们哭着抱住他，告诉他，距离他消失的那场大战，已经过去六年了。  
   
他蹲下身，把儿女搂进他的怀里，巴奇总觉得自己已经是几乎没有眼泪的人了，可当他看着周围的事物，当他从那个空间漫长的禁锢中逃离出来时，他呼吸着带着一丝凉意的空气，觉得眼眶有些湿润了。  
   
直到斯塔克走过来，他说，嗨，你们还好吗？  
   
巴奇几乎是警觉的把孩子往自己身后推，他的眼神敌意的看着眼前没有穿装甲的斯塔克，直到后者摊开手，又掏出衣袋，说你看，我没有武器。  
   
“你想干什么？”  
   
斯塔克惯常高傲着仰起的头颅低下来，最后他叹了口气，揉了一把眼睛。  
   
“我带你去见队长。”  
   
巴奇跟着斯塔克坐着电梯来到顶层，那是斯塔克的办公室，他站在电梯口，看着对方把一个大盒子递给自己。  
   
“这是什么？”  
   
“队长的遗物，”斯塔克看着地面，“我觉得应该交给你。”  
   
斯塔克说，最后的大战里，队长为了掩护他们，被敌人的光波击中，没有留下遗体。这一面盾牌，大战之前他还给史蒂夫了，虽然它也被那光波冲击，裂成两半，只能装在盒子里送还给巴奇。  
   
巴奇站了很久。  
   
最后他开口，你说，史蒂夫死了，是吗。  
   
斯塔克倒退了几步，用余光注意着身后的玻璃，这是顶层，他害怕巴奇刚醒来就因为听到这个消息做出什么傻事。  
   
可是，没有，巴奇只是捧着那个盒子，沉默的，像是为了求证一样盯着斯塔克的眼睛，最后斯塔克觉得，被那双眼睛看着，他好像也要流泪了。  
   
对不起，他说，我很抱歉，为所有的事。  
   
##  
   
史蒂夫的战服被一套套折叠好装进盖着国旗的棺材里，政府为他举行了盛大的国葬。  
   
世界人民哀悼为他们逝去的美国队长，他的墓碑前摆满了数不尽的鲜花，斯塔克工业宣布为美国队长扩建纪念博物馆。  
   
美国政府极度想争取拥有两位超级士兵血统的孩子，直到被瓦坎达政府近乎以武力威胁才放人。  
   
山姆在瓦坎达的屋子前找到了巴奇。  
   
巴奇的面容同他记忆里的模样没有区别，他像是六年前的每一天一样，温和又像是有些疲惫的坐在那里，一只成年母羊匍匐在他腿边，巴奇一下一下缓缓的梳理着母羊的毛发。  
   
“你为什么不去？”山姆问，他指的是史蒂夫的葬礼。  
   
巴奇这才回头，看向靠在门框上的山姆，反问道，你不也没去么？  
   
我接受不了，山姆诚实的垂下头。  
   
巴奇眺望着湖面上隐隐约约的波纹，直到风平浪静，他忽然问，史蒂夫跨越过时空，对吗？  
   
“你怎么知道？”  
   
“他来见过我，”巴奇垂下头，看着腿边那只白软软的温顺母羊，“当这只羊出生的那一天晚上。”  
   
“奇怪的是，这段记忆我一直忘了，直到他牺牲以后，我才想起来。”  
   
“……那是因为史蒂夫改变了时间线，在原来的任务中那是不被允许的。”  
   
山姆有些诧异又似乎意料之中，对于队长为了巴奇在任务中做出那些带有强烈私人感情的事，他似乎早已见怪不怪，他问巴奇，队长对你说什么了？  
   
他看着巴奇像是想起了什么甜蜜的回忆般微笑起来，继而，原本舒展的眉头越皱越紧。  
   
一滴泪水，安静划过他上扬着的嘴角。  
   
“你还好吗。”  
   
山姆发自内心担忧的问。  
   
他笑，说我不是第一次失去史蒂夫了山姆。  
   
九头蛇曾经用史蒂夫的死讯让我发疯，我也知道史蒂夫为了保护世界随时有可能牺牲，我做过所有的心理准备，我没有你想象中的脆弱，我不是个哭哭啼啼的失去丈夫的妇人。  
   
可为什么，却还会这么痛彻心扉呢。  
   
##  
   
一年后，当山姆带着那份神盾局征召同意书再次来到瓦坎达时候，巴奇正在牧场。  
   
山姆站在围栏外，捧着脸看着巴奇熟练的寄羊奶，他的头发更长了一些，束起来扎在脑后。  
   
山姆知道，巴奇早就知道他来了，他只是对他视而不见罢了，直到山姆确认了巴奇绝不准备最先开口，他请了清嗓子。  
   
“詹姆斯 巴奇 巴恩斯特工，你被神盾局秘密征用了。”  
   
巴奇这才抬起头，心不在焉的看向他。  
   
“我对为神盾局工作没兴趣。”  
   
山姆露齿一笑，说你不想听听任务是什么再决定？  
   
“巴奇，队长他，可能没有死。”  
   
他看着巴奇挤羊奶的手一瞬间停顿，然后他站起来，摘掉手套。  
   
“我的搭档是谁？”  
   
山姆笑着，得意洋洋的指指自己。  
   
巴奇看了他一会儿，把摘下来的手套往山姆那边扔过去，被后者眼疾手快一把接住，在山姆的抗议声中，巴奇长长吁了口气，嘴角扬起来。  
   
“那么，我们什么时候出发？”  
   
END.


End file.
